The Cheshire Cat's Smile
by kickassdani
Summary: AU. ASL. Luffy eats the mythical Zoan fruit Cheshire Cat. When Ace and Luffy hear that Sabo was killed when sailing to his freedom both of them react badly. When Dragon arrives with the revolutionaries at Goa Kingdom, he discovers that his daughter's grief filled rage had led to slaughter. Warning: Fem!Luffy, Alive Ace & Sabo, language, violence
1. Bloody Kitty

**I was always interested in giving Luffy a mythical Zoan and I think that the mischievous and insane Cheshire cat suits her well. I'm still pretty new to writing so please bear with me. Also please check out my other stories as well.**

_Summary: AU. ASL. Luffy eats the mythical Zoan fruit Cheshire Cat. When Ace and Luffy hear that Sabo was killed when sailing to his freedom both of them react badly. When Dragon arrives with the revolutionaries at Goa Kingdom, he discovers that his daughter's grief filled rage had led to slaughter. Warning: Fem!Luffy, Alive Ace & Sabo, language, violence_

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to bother with this?**

**Chapter 1**

Dragon stared at the scene before him. At the docks of High Town at Dawn Island, hundreds of dismembered bodies lay scattered around. The white flagstone floor and walls had been dyed red with blood and scattered around were various limbs of the former residents of the city. In the very centre of the plaza was a young girl of seven who hummed happily to herself as she skipped through the mangled bodies. Her shorts and shirt looked almost black from the amount of blood they had been covered in, a pair of black fluffy ears twitched to and fro from the top of her head and a long black tail swished behind as she hummed.

Dragon had seen many battlefields and many bodes during his time that he had been the revolutionary's leader but the massacre before him cut him more deeply than his expression let on. Many of his fellow revolutionaries looked pale and sick at the carnage before them, that a single seven year old girl had caused. What saddened Dragon the most was that the perpetrator was actually his daughter, who he had entrusted to his father to keep her safe. His blood boiled when he thought about what had caused a seven year old child to kill the residents of an entire city, even if they had been corrupt beyond redemption. He had his suspicions that the reasons for his daughter's actions lay with the young blonde boy who stood by his side, with wide eyes filled with horror and sadness.

"Luffy."

Dragon looked down at the choked out sob that had come from the boy that he had rescued from being shot down by the Tenryuubito. Luffy looked at the voice calling to her, revealing piercing, cat-like green eyes and a wide grin. Dragon couldn't help but think that his daughter looked truly insane, smiling happily while covered in blood and surrounded with bodies.

"Sabo-nii-chan! What are you doing here?" Luffy giggled happily, "Oh, I get it! I'm dead too aren't I?" The young girl brought her hands to her mouth to stifle her giggles showing that her arms from the elbow down were completely covered in blood and her nails had lengthen to become sharp claws.

Sabo could stop the tears from rolling out of his eyes. His little sister had taken revenge on the ones who she had thought had killed him. Luffy had killed because of him. The tears were now flowing freely down his face as he made his over to his sister.

"No, Luffy, I'm not dead."

Luffy cocked her dead to the side, with a slightly confused frown. Dragon and the revolutionaries watched the two children with worried and concerned expressions but all were unwilling to interfere.

"Luffy, why did you kill everyone?" Sabo questioned, he knew the answer but Sabo still wanted to hear the reason from his sister.

Luffy threw out her arms to indicate the bodies around her, "Because they were rotten to the core. They thought the people in Grey Terminal deserved to be burned to death and they laughed at you saying you deserved to be shot for getting in the Tenryuubito's way." Luffy threw back her head and laughed hysterically, but all those who heard it could tell that it was broken. "I might be a monster but at least I don't laugh at those who want their freedom!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, making paths through the blood that was splattered across her face. Sabo crossed the remaining distance between them hugged his sister tightly to his chest, running his hand over her blood mattered hair.

"Shh…it's alright. All the bad people are gone. No one is here to hurt you." Sabo kept murmuring reassuringly to Luffy until she hesitantly returned his hug. With heavy eyelids, Luffy leant more heavily against Sabo until he heard her steady breaths that indicated that her exhaustion had caught up and she had fallen asleep while leaning on him.

Sabo breathed out a sigh of relief and manoeuvred Luffy so that he could carry her on his back. Once she was settled he glared at his saviour, as if daring him to tell him that he was wrong in helping his sister. Dragon simply knelt down, and looked Sabo straight in the eye, "Why did your sister kill all of the nobles?"

Sabo looked away from the man's direct gaze before answering, "Luffy is able to see the true nature of the people she sees, because of this she could never stay in High Town for long before it made her ill and a lot of time, violent."

Dragon nodded, "Understandable." He agreed, "She needs to be cleaned up and her wounds will need to be looked at, we'll take her back to our ship so she can be seen to."

Sabo hesitated, "We need to go back," he told the man "Our brother probably thinks I'm dead as well and Luffy's wounds can be treated by the mounted bandits we life with."

Dragon shook his head at the young boy's suggestion, "Some of your sister's wounds look deep, and at our ship we can properly treat her. If you're worried about your brother then I'll send one of my men with you so that you can go to him then you can both can come back and see your sister, after her injuries have been seen to.

Still hesitated until he felt Luffy grip his shoulder, turning his head he stared into her green eyes. Her gaze left his and stared at man kneeling before them. Dragon couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine since the look his daughter gave him felt as if she saw him for everything he was. Her eyes then flickered to the revolutionaries behind him before finally smiling.

"It's okay Sabo-nii. We can trust these people." Luffy then lay her head on Sabo's back and once again fell asleep. Sabo breathed a sigh of relief. If Luffy said that they could trust these strange people then he would. He gently transferred his sister from his back into the man's arms and watched as Dragon gently hefted Luffy into a more comfortable position.

"Please look after my sister," was all Sabo said before he set off at a run towards the forest and where his true home was. Dragon indicated a couple of his men to follow the boy while he turned towards where his ship was docked.

"Ivankov, I need you to treat the girl's injuries. Follow me. Kuma, help the dispose of the bodies, the government doesn't need to find out what happened here just yet."

The okama ran to his comrade's side as the rest of the group started to gather up the bodies so that they could be either burnt or dumped into the sea. Looking down at the blood covered girl Ivankov couldn't help but feel apprehensive at having such a young mass murder on their ship.

In order to settle his doubts he turned to his friend and comrade, "Dragon, why did you decide to help those children? I'm still surprised that you knew about the situation in this outlying country in East Blue, could it be that there's something special about them?"

Dragon snorted while recalling Sabo's words, '_If I stay here… I'll never be free_'. After a few moments he answered Ivankov's questions, "This country is an example of how the world will be in the future. There can be no happiness in a world where the undesirable are thrown away. Those children are proof of this. For a sister who had thought that the world had taken away her precious brother, she lashed out to even the balance of what had been lost. Even within her grief filled rage she only killed those who had taken away her brother."

Ivankov nodded at Dragon's explanation, to a child who had just lost her sibling, who was the world to them it would make sense it to the same to the ones who had caused her pain. He recalled the burning of Grey Terminal and how those inside had simple carried on with their shallow lives. Even if the child's killing spree was excessive, it was understandable.

"It's only a matter of time before the World Government start to investigate what has happened here." Dragon continued, drawing Ivankov's attention back to his comrade. "The girl killed a Tenryuubito, they have to investigate if only to keep up appearances, since it was advertised that they would be touring East Blue."

By the time Dragon had finished talking they had reached the ship and proceeded straight towards the sick bay without any further conversation. Dragon placed Luffy on one of the bed and grabbed a bowl of water with a cleaning cloth and with gentleness that not he himself knew, gently wiped away the blood of the girls face. Ivankov was shocked as he watched his comrade's actions and certain conversation that he had had with Dragon back at the headquarters in Baltigo, rang in his mind.

**Flashback**

The two stood outside on one of the balconies of their headquarters. The wind had been blowing strongly and Ivankov looked at the back of his comrade that stood at the balcony's edge overlooking the horizon.

"Dragon…"

"Hmm..." Dragon answered his comrade with a simple grunt to indicate he was listening to whatever the okama had to say

"When you're standing out here in the wind, you always face the same direction, you know."

Dragon raised his eyebrows in surprise, and half turned top briefly look back at the okama "Really? You notice the strangest things don't you?" Dragon turned back till he faced the wind, "I've never really thought about it."

"Then maybe it's like an animal-like home system?" Ivankov inquired with a smile. "Isn't your hometown somewhere off in that direction?"

Dragon remained silent while Ivankov waited, after not receiving an answer after several moments the okama decided to prod a bit more, "Do you have some family you long for back in the eastern seas? Well?"

When Dragon answered the okama could tell he was scowling, "Stop inquiring about my personal history, Iva."

Iavankov chuckled, "Pardon me."

**End flashback**

At the time the okama hadn't inquired any further but looking at his comrade gently wiping off the blood on the girl's body he could tell that his questions had been very close to the truth. The girl in front of him was somehow related Dragon and judging from how he treated her Ivankov could only assume that she was his daughter. It shocked him that his long-time friend _had_ a daughter since he had never seen Dragon interact with any women, let alone have a relationship with one. It was only the two in the sick bay so the okama decided to take a risk, to not only satisfy his curiosity but to also confirm his loyalties. If this girl was Dragon's daughter than Ivankov swore to himself that he would protect her with his life.

Making his to the other side of the bed he started getting out medical supplies, "Dragon… Is this girl your daughter?" The question was spoken softly but the okama couldn't help but cringe when Dragon glared at him. Ivankov started to sweat when Dragon continue to glare at him and when he finally looked away to wash the blood away from the cloth, the okama breathed a sigh of relief.

"She is." Dragon answered finally, his voice as soft as the drag-queen's

Ivankov stared bug eyed at his comrade's admission, shocked that not only did dragon have a daughter but he had admitted it. "Her mother…?" He finally managed to choke out after a few minutes panicked thinking.

The look on Dragon's face showed his reluctance to divulge any further information, but answered nevertheless, "The assassin 'Bloody Rose'."

"Eeehh!" Ivankov let out an unconscious yell and was only able to silence himself when Dragon's glare became even darker. '_The world famous assassin 'Bloody Rose' had a kid with Dragon! What monstrous parents, with a bloodline like that then the massacre this girl caused can easily be explained!_' Ivankov shook his head to clear his head of the furious thoughts going through his mind. Once he was somewhat calm he turned back to his comrade and nodded in understanding at why he had been told, "No one must ever know who's this girls parents are. If the Government gets so much of a whiff that you or 'Bloody Rose' had a child then they will start another man hunt similar to when they were searching for Gold Roger's child."

The two revolutionaries carried on with their tasks in silence. Ivankov stitching and bandaging sword and bullet wounds while Dragon focused on cleaning the remaining blood on his daughter's legs and in her hair, taking care to wash around her ears. He didn't know why his daughter had a pair of cat ears and a tail but he could only assume that it was due to a Devil Fruit since he couldn't think of any other explanation. When both had finished Ivankov turned back to Dragon with a final question.

"Dragon, what's your daughter's name?"

Dragon looked down at the bandaged girl on the bed, unaware of the soft smile on his lips, "Monkey D. Luffy."

**So here starts the beginning of my second series. I'll try to update it as often as my first series 'The Will of the Queen', please tell me what you think and don't forget to review.**


	2. Family Reunions

**Wow, I'm already writing the second chapter, for this story. It somehow feels a bit unreal, but the story dust bunnies keep gathering in my head and I feel like shouting "I can't write about you right now" thus adding to the growing list of fanfics that I want to write about. *sigh* At this rate I'll reach double figures. Well, for now I will be concentrating on 'The Cheshire Cat's Smile' and 'The Will of the Queen' so please look forward to upcoming chapters. AH! Shoot, I forgot that I need to finish writing the first chapter of 'Three of a Kind' as well…ARGH!**

**Chapter 2**

Sabo ran through the forest at a dead sprint. He could tell that two cloaked men were following him but he knew that they had been at the docks and the man who had saved him had said that they would lead him and Ace back to Luffy. It wasn't in his nature to trust strangers straight away but Luffy had said they could and Sabo believed in his sister's instincts completely. He was impressed by how well they were able to follow him over crocodile filled rivers and other dangerous parts of the forest.

As he neared the meadow where the bandits lived his ears picked up yelling and from what he could tell from the loudest voice, Ace was livid. He slowed down and cautiously approached the voices, hiding behind a tree in case Garp had shown up or the bandits were under attack. The two men behind him took their cue from his actions and stopped a few feet behind Sabo, hiding in the shadows.

What he came across was such an amusing scene that Sabo had to clap a hand over his mouth in order not to laugh out loud. Ace and Dadan were yelling at each other while the rest of the bandits watched the two with worried expressions. This in itself would not have been amusing, had Ace not been tied to a tree. His legs flailed as he struggled to free himself all the while yelling at the top of his voice at the bandit leader.

"Let me go you damned hag, I'm going to murder the person who killed Sabo!"

"Drop it you damn brat! You don't have the strength to avenge him, so what the hell do you think you can do no?! You'll just end up dead!"

"Shut up!"

"It was this kingdom that killed Sabo! It was the world itself! You're father's death brought about a new era! Once you become a man of his calibre, then you're free to live and die as you want!"

The two fell silent panting and when Ace spoke again Sabo had to strain his ears to order to hear since it was said between teeth clenched, in a voice full of fury and sadness.

"He…he was my best friend and elder brother. If I don't do _something_ I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Sabo knew how much his 'death' had affected Ace, since his brother only truly trusted Luffy and himself. He guessed that Ace had been arguing with Dadan for hours since it had roughly taken that time for him to wake up after being shot at and for Luffy to kill the nobles in High Town. Both of them must have been mentally and physically exhausted since they were covered in bandages after escaping the fire in Grey Terminal.

In the bandit leader's hands she held Luffy's straw hat which made Sabo remember that he hadn't seen Luffy wearing it when he had been on the docks earlier. He assumed that she had either taken it off, (which Sabo doubted she the hat was Luffy's treasure which she got from a pirate who had saved her life) or it had dropped off her head and Luffy hadn't noticed in her desperation to get to High Town.

Sabo decided it was time to show himself since he didn't want Ace to suffer any longer. Stepping out from behind the tree, Sabo grinned as he walked the remaining distance to the tree where Ace was tied.

"Really Ace, I'm gone for a few days and this happens. Honestly, as if looking after Luffy isn't bad enough, I have to look after a reckless little brother as well."

The bandits and Ace looked at Sabo as he casually walked up to them and leaned on the tree that Ace had been tied to. Their eyes popped out of the sockets and their jaws dropped, and they all screamed as if a ghost had appeared. Ace and Dadan alone remained silent staring at Sabo in shock and wonder.

Sabo's grin spread even wider and he raised a hand in greeting, "Yo."

"SABO!" Ace and Dadan had finally found their voices and the rest of the bandits had gotten over their initial shock. Ace struggled with renewed energy to get free of the ropes and Magra seeing his struggles ran forwards and untied the knots so that Ace slid down to the floor. Ace almost ran forward to his brother but remembered his dignity and instead marched forward until he stood face to face with Sabo. He remembered how Sabo had left them and gone back with his noble father so that they wouldn't be killed, how he had heard Dogra tell him that Sabo's boat had been shot down by the Tenryuubito and clenched his fist in anger.

Without warning Ace smacked Sabo round the head so that a large lump appeared, "Ow!" Sabo complained as he rubbed the new bump. He didn't question why Ace had hit him since he already knew his brother well enough to know the answer. Satisfied with his actions Ace finally smiled.

"You're late." He told a disgruntled Sabo but sobered as he continued looking at his brother who he had thought was dead. "Sabo, how is it you're alive? Dogra told us that he saw your ship get blown up by the Tenryuubito." Ace paused as a sudden realisation came to him and he clutched his head in panic, "Luffy! I need to find Luffy, she ran off as soon as we heard that you were dead!" Ace turned and was about to run into the forest when he was stopped by Sabo holding onto his arm.

"Ace, Luffy is fine, but some things have happened that I need to tell you about."

Ace stopped at his brother's serious tone and the rest of the bandits faced the two boys with concerned expressions. They knew how protective the two brothers were of their little sisters and the fact that she wasn't there with her two brothers, whom she adored, worried them greatly.

"Luffy killed the Tenryuubito, who shot my ship down." Sabo looked at Ace's face as he told his brother that their little sister had already taken her revenge. Dadan and the bandits shouted out in shock since they knew it was a great crime to raise a hand against the World Nobles.

Ace gripped Sabo's shoulders painfully as he looked into his brother's eyes, his own begging Sabo to deny what he had just said. "What do you mean Sabo, that Luffy killed the Tenryuubito? This is Luffy we're talking about. Our weak little sister couldn't kill anyone, right?" Ace's voice was pleading as he shook Sabo's shoulders.

Sabo shook his head, as much as he wanted to deny it, as Luffy's older brothers they had to face the actions their sister had taken. Sabo placed his own hands on Ace's shoulders and spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Ace's. "It seems that as soon as Luffy heard that my ship had been shot down she went to High Town. I'm guessing that she met the Tenryuubito and found out how little they thought of shooting a kid." Sabo paused, his eyes filled with guilt and sadness, "You know how bad that place is for Luffy, she could barely last ten minutes in high town before she felt sick or stated lashing out. Heck she nearly destroyed half the forest after she spent too long there."

Ace's eyes started to widen as the sinking feeling in his stomach began to grow. He remembered how Luffy had run away from them when they had been High town when he had ignored her when she had said she had felt ill. When they found her later, she was practically feral, slashing at trees, animals and at them if they got too close to her. Even though he hadn't admitted it, he had been scared seeing his usual smiling and laughing sister being so violent. After that incident he had insisted that Luffy never went into High Town again, which she had readily agreed to, even though she hated being separated from her brothers. Ace knew that whatever Sabo was going to say if it involved Luffy and High Town it was _not_ going to be good.

Sabo paused and took a deep breath, "Luffy didn't only kill the Tenryuubito. She killed _everyone_. When the man who saved me, took me back to back to the docks…" Sabo shook his head finally breaking eye contact as he tried to dispel the images in his head. "It was a bloodbath Ace. The royalty, the nobles…there wasn't a single living person left alive in that rotten place."

Ace stood stock still as his mind desperately tried to take in what Sabo had told him. The only thing that stood out in his mind was Luffy's smiling face and he recalled her words the night they had saved her from Bluejam's thugs.

**Flashback**

"Why didn't you tell them where the treasure was?" Ace questioned a bandaged Luffy who was desperately trying to hold back her tears. "Those guys would kill women and children without a second thought!"

"If I'd told them, I could never be your friend." Luffy choked out

"That'd be better than dying, right?" Ace asked as he pointed a disbelieving finger at the young girl. "Why do you want to be my friend so much anyway?"

Luffy looked down so that the straw hat she wore covered her eyes. Ace continued as he watched the shadowed face of the seven year old girl, "After all the stuff I've put you through, why did you follow me out here?"

When Luffy finally looked up her eyes were once again streaming with tears, "Because, there isn't anybody else!" she shouted at him, "I can't return to Fuusha Village and I hate those mountain bandits. If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone! Being alone is much worse than getting hurt!"

**End flashback**

It had been in that moment that Ace had understood how painful it was for Luffy to be alone and how desperate she was to have someone by her side.

"She thought she was going to be alone…" Ace whispered. Sabo looked at Ace and his eyes widened with realisation. "We have to find Luffy, right now she really _is_ alone." Ace desperately looked to his left and right scanning the edge of the forest as if he expected Luffy to magically appear. He didn't want to lose another sibling right after he had gotten back his brother who he had thought was dead. All that was going through Ace's mind was making sure Luffy was safe, giving up after a minute's desperate searching Ace turned back to Sabo. "Sabo, where's Luffy? You said she was fine but where is she?"

Sabo rubbed the back of his head, "You know I said that I was rescued," Ace nodded in confirmation, "Well she's with the guy who saved me and his group."

Ace stormed over to Sabo and once again smacked him over the head, "How could you leave Luffy with a bunch of strangers?!" he demanded furiously "Who knows what they could be doing to her now, especially if they find out about her Devil Fruit!"

"Luffy said we could trust them." Sabo retorted hotly as he nursed the second bump on his head.

Ace glared at his sworn brother but he grudgingly had to admit that Sabo was right Luffy's instincts on people could be scary with how accurate they were. Even though he had tried to kill her for the first three months that she had moved in with Dadan and the bandits she had known that he wasn't a bad person and trusted him.

"He treated the wounds that I got when I tried to escape from High Town" Sabo told Ace after a minute's silence. Ace felt his eyes widen, he knew that Sabo had sailed onto the sea in order to escape his home in High Town but hearing his brother admit it was a shock to him, since both of them hated showing their weaknesses. "I left Luffy with him since she had some pretty bad injuries and I needed to go and find you so that the two of us could go back and get Luffy."

"Who was it who saved you?" Ace asked

Sabo shook his head, "No idea." He answered, "It looks like he's the boss of some big group but he doesn't look like the normal thugs that hang round Grey Terminal. What's more he's really strong, Bluejam doesn't even compare to him." Sabo jerked his thumb at the forest behind him where the two cloaked men remained hidden in the shadows. "The two behind me will lead us back to their ship."

Ace looked at the forest trying to make out the shapes of the two men but failed, he turned to Sabo, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go."

Hearing this, Dadan spoke up for the first time since Sabo started talking, "Wait one minute you pair of damn brats!" She walked over to the two brothers and crouched down so that she was eye level to them. "Listen to me and listen carefully, if what you've said is true then Luffy's gotten herself into a whole new level of trouble. Killing a Tenryuubito is a serious crime and is punishable by death or worse. If the Government ever find out that it was Luffy then she going to be chased for the rest of her life, and most likely she won't be able to return here." She pushed Luffy's hat into Ace's numb fingers before continuing, "Whatever she decides to do will give me a headache so you decide whether to go with her, if she leaves the island or to stay. Either way Garp will after my head, now go you damn brats."

Ace and Sabo looked at each other and nodded at their foster mother. If Luffy had to leave the island then they would go with her, since it was their job as older brothers to look out for their younger sibling. Sensing that the conversation had come to a close the two revolutionaries stepped out of the shadows so that they were visible. The bandits jumped back as the two men appeared out of the darkness. Ace jammed Luffy's hat onto his own head and the two brothers took off past the two without looking back. The two revolutionaries didn't follow straight away but instead looked at Dadan.

"We the revolutionaries, will ensure that no harm comes to those children." One of them told the bandits before both turned around and quickly caught up to the two brothers. Dadan, sighed as she watched the patch of forest where her changes and two men disappeared into. "Now…" She said after a few moments of silence, "What the hell am I going to tell Garp when he arrives?"

…

After half an hour of running the group finally left the forest and entered the outskirts of the burnt remains of Grey Terminal. The two brother were about to go ahead but they were stopped by one of the cloaked men behind them, who indicated that they should go first. Reluctantly agreeing, Ace and Sabo followed the two men as they quickly skirted their way around Low Town and then entered High town. The two brothers noted that the city was filled with cloaked figures similar to the ones that accompanied them.

They finally came to a stop at the plaza by the docks and Ace took in the scene around him. The walls and floors were coated with blood and mangled bodies that were quickly being removed. Ace had seen people being killed as he had grown up, but the remains of the massacre in front of him made Ace feel nauseous, he turned to Sabo and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Did Luffy _really_ do all of this?"

Sabo was as pale as Ace as he also looked around and nodded in confirmation. Ace gained a new respect for his friend and older brother since he had seen the city when it had been at its worst. What both siblings had in common was that they felt no regret that the nobles who lived in High Town were dead. They regretted that their sister had killed but they felt a fierce satisfaction that it had been the nobles that they hated, that had been her victims. Sabo in particular felt no remorse for the death of his parents since his father had threatened to kill his _real_ family and imprisoned him.

The group of four drew curious looks but were not stopped as they made their way to the water front, where two ships were docked. One bore the mark of the World Government while the other had a figurehead of a dragon, whose body ran along the length of the ship. Both, Ace and Sabo concluded that both ships were huge but the one with the dragon figurehead had an air of purpose that drew the two boys to it.

The two men led the brothers up the gangplank and past the figures who were busily carrying boxes of supplies and other items from the Government ship onto their ship. The brothers were led down below deck until they stood outside a door which had a plaque saying 'Sick Bay'. Without a word the two men left and Ace and Sabo were left outside the door.

"Ready?" Sabo asked Ace who gave him a thin grin in answer before both knocked on the door.

**I just sort of realised that these two chapters are quite serious, I want to add humour but I not sure how… good luck me. *sigh* I guess still have a long way to go before I'm a competent writer. Please do tell me what you think, and don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	3. Father

**Sorry…It's been two weeks already since my last update, speaking of…For those who don't know I will be updating chapters every two weeks…sorry. The good news is that, if you are also reading my other story 'Will of the Queen' this means that you'll have a new chapter every week. So as you can guess this week is a 'Cheshire Cat' chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"Enter"

Sabo opened the door after knocking and both brothers peeked into the room from the crack in the door. Luffy lay on one of the beds while two men sat on either side of her. The two brothers couldn't help but stare at them. The larger man had bright purple hair and huge face and from Sabo could see from under the man's cloak he was wearing a revealing, tight purple outfit. The smaller and slightly more normal looking man had tattoos covering the left side of his face but he had an air of power around him that told the two boys that he was the leader of the mysterious group.

Ace's eyes went to Luffy and saw that she was wrapped in bandages, but despite this she was peacefully asleep. Seeing that his sister was alright (despite the obvious injuries) Ace let out his breadth which he hadn't been aware that he was holding. Both of the brothers made their way to the side of the bed and the tattooed man moved out of their way so that they could check on their sister. Ace crawled onto the bed so that he was sitting on Luffy's side, while Sabo sat on the edge and held his sister's hand.

Ace ran his hand over Luffy's hair, stroking her cat ears causing them to twitch, "Lu…" he called out softly, "Lu, wake up."

Dragon and Ivankov watched as the two boys coaxed the sleeping girl into waking up, Dragon wouldn't admit it but he couldn't help but think that the scene in front of him was cute. He was reassured that his daughter had people that loved and accepted her for who she was and that she hadn't been left alone like he had feared. The revolutionary couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how close the three children were and regretted that his own daughter wouldn't recognise him when she woke up. Dragon loved his daughter but he had to admit to himself that he had no idea how to act around children, let alone his own daughter, sighing internally the revolutionary leader knew that he was out of his depth, when it came to parenting.

"Urgh…" The efforts of the two boys were met with a pained groan.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo cried out joyfully.

Luffy opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the light as she looked from one of her brothers to the other. Slowly sitting up Luffy rubbed her head to stare at her siblings, with a sudden cry Luffy launched herself at Sabo tackling him until both landed on the floor.

"Sabo-nii, Sabo-nii, Sabo-nii!" Clutching her brother round his waist Luffy buried her face into his stomach.

Sabo looked down at his sister while lying on the floor from where she had tackled him on the bed. The boy could tell that she was crying from her shaking shoulders and with a gentle smile Sabo lifted his hand to rub her back in soothing circles.

"Shh…it's alright. Your big brothers are here."

Luffy lifted her face from when it had been pressed on Sabo's stomach to look up at the brother she had thought was dead. Tears ran down her face and snot dribbled out from her nose onto Sabo's clothes, but Sabo didn't care since it was obvious that Luffy was distraught and desperately needed to be comforted.

"I'm sorry." She told him through her tears and sniffles "I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry for making you go back to your parents. I'll get stronger. Then I can protect anything and anyone, I don't want to lose anybody! Please, I beg you! Sabo, please don't die!"

Sabo looked at his sister with wide eyes, "I promise." He told her in a soft voice. Sitting up Sabo pulled Luffy into his lap and buried his face into her soft hair, "I would never leave you and Ace alone. After all the bond of our brotherhood is my treasure. Two older brothers and one little sister."

Luffy looked up at Sabo and say a glisten of tears in the corner of his eyes, with a smile she hugged him tightly before turning to Ace who was still sitting on the bed, "Ace, please don't die either. I don't want to lose either of you."

With a tick in his jaw Ace got off the bed and punched Luffy in the head causing her to smack into Sabo.

"Cut it out! Worry about yourself first. You're far weaker than me, listen carefully Luffy! I will never die!" He yelled at her angrily. After taking a few calming breadths Ace squatted down so that he was at eye level with Luffy, "How can I leave a wimpy little sister like you behind? I promise you that I won't die, no matter what!"

Luffy gave a watery nod and pulled Ace into a hug, which he returned with a small smile. Despite his angry actions Aces was secretly happy that Luffy had asked him not to die, since he had questioned whether he should have been born since he had been told about his parents. Luffy and Sabo were his reason for living and Ace lived for their sake.

The two bystanders had been forgotten during the three sibling's reunion as they watched the children in silence. Ivankov couldn't help but be touched by the strong bonds that they shared and he felt himself tearing up as he watched them. Dragon however, knew how impractical the promise that his daughter had made her brothers make. The world was full of cruelty and for children like them it was only a matter of time before the World Government started to hunt them down.

Deeming it the right time as any to interrupt Dragon coughed which brought the attention of all those in the room to be directed it at him. Sabo remembering his manners stood up and placed Luffy on the bed before bowing to the man.

"I apologise, let me thank you for treating our sister's injuries."

Hearing their brother's words made Ace scowl but gave a small nod of his head, Luffy beamed up at the much taller man while her tail swished back and forth behind her.

Dragon knelt down in front of the three siblings and looked them in the eye, "My name is Dragon, I'm the leader of the revolutionary army." Ace and Sabo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and their jaws dropped as they gaped at the man.

"Y-y-you're the revolutionary Dragon?!" Sabo stuttered out while Dragon simply nodded in confirmation.

Ace seemed to be at a loss for words while Luffy had her head cocked to one side with a confused expression as she looked between her brothers and the man knelt in front of them.

"Ace-nii, Sabo-nii, what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

Ace turned to his sister in shock, "Idiot! You don't know Dragon's name?!"

Luffy looked at the incredulous expression on her brother's face before shaking her head, causing Sabo to sigh.

Luffy turned to her other brother, "Hey Sabo…"

Sabo sighed again, giving the way that had saved him a wary look before answering, "How should I explain this. Pirates wouldn't usually try by themselves to disrupt the Government or the Marines, but there is currently a power that is trying to directly oppose the World Government. That would be the revolutionary army, and the man who stands at it's centre would be Dragon. Right now throughout the world this kind of thought is being spread, encouraging countries to overthrow their monarchies, thus countless countries have fallen. As expected the, the World Government was upset, and has labelled the puppet master Dragon, the most dangerous criminal in the world."

Dragon couldn't help but be impressed as he raised his eyebrows at the blonde child's extensive knowledge. Luffy however, had a blank look on her face as she stared at the so called 'most dangerous criminal in the world'.

"Hmm…" She said after a few moments, "Then that means he's the same as Ace's dad, right?"

All of the occupants of the room stared at the girl before turning their attention to the dark haired boy who was glaring daggers at his younger sibling.

"Luffy…" Ace snarled out "What have I told you about keeping your big mouth shut?"

The youngest simply shrugged despite the glares that she was receiving, "I don't see what the problem is. We can trust them."

Sabo decided to step in before things became violent, "Now, now Ace. Let's calm down and see what Dragon wants to talk with us about."

"Che." With a final glare Ace crossed his arms and turned from Luffy.

Dragon who watched the exchange between the siblings couldn't stop his lips from curling into a small smile. He was impressed that his daughter had taken his infamously stride.

"Your right in thinking that I want to talk to you about something," Dragon turned to his daughter and looked her straight in the eye, "Luffy, you killed the Tenryuubito didn't you."

The two brothers and Dragon watch as a feral and very cat-like smile spread across Luffy's face as her eye held a dangerous glint, "That's right." She answered in a singsong voice, "That fat ass noble said that Sabo should die just because his boat sailed in front of his ship."

Dragon nodded, since he knew that the World nobles killed for people for such worthless reasons, Ace however, clenched his teeth and punched the mattress of the bed. Fury evident is every line of his body, seeing his brother's distress Sabo walked over to Ace and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what the reason was for him firing at your brother and how justified you were for killing him it doesn't change the fact that to the World Government you have committed a heinous crime. Do you know whether they managed to get in contact with the Marines so that they could send over an Admiral with a fleet?"

Luffy's smile grew wider and more sinister, "The fat ass noble was the first one I killed, then his retainers, then his guards. After that I killed all the royalty who had ordered Grey Terminal to be burnt to the ground and once I killed them I slaughtered the nobles who had laughed and said that my brother deserved to die for being foolish and sailing out in front of the Tenryuubito's ship."

Luffy leaned back to stare at the ceiling while her legs swung back and forth, her singsong voice continued to describe the massacre she had caused, unaware of the looks she was receiving. "They kept screaming and calling me a monster, 'How dare you raise your hand against the World Noble', 'You monster', 'A demon like you should never have been born', these were the things they told me while I killed them." Luffy chuckled, and turned to bore her eyes into Dragon's her voice no longer held the insane tone but was cold and hard, "Those shitty nobles are all better off dead. How dare they laugh at my brother whose only desire was freedom. I don't regret my actions for a second."

Ace and Sabo crawled onto the bed and hugged their sister tightly against them. They would never blame or resent Luffy for her actions since they knew how much she loved them. Ace knew that if his and Sabo's places had been switched then Luffy would have done the exact same thing. Taking off Luffy's straw hat that was still on his head he put it on her own head and slid it down until it hung from the back of her head.

Dragon's expression softened, he had been right in thinking that the slaughter that his daughter's had caused had been her evening the balance of what she had lost. Stretching his hand Dragon patted Luffy on the head, stroking her hair and brushing her cat ears. Beneath her smile he saw that being called a monster had hurt his daughter and that she took comfort in her brothers and their acceptance of her. Judging by how Garp had brought him up Dragon knew that Luffy hadn't received a lot of love from his father and the thought of Luffy being left all alone made him want to kill his father.

Still petting Luffy's head Dragon carried on talking, "Since you killed the Tenryuubito first it is unlikely that Marineford was contacted to send an Admiral. Nevertheless, an emergency call was most likely made by one of the nobles. This means that the Marines are only a few days away from arriving. If they find out what happened here, you will be chased for the rest of your life. In that case, would you and your brothers consider joining the revolutionary army?"

The three siblings looked at each other with concerned expressions.

"I don't care where I go so long as I can be free" Sabo answered.

"I plan to set sail as a pirate when I turn seventeen. As long as I don't have to deal with the shitty old geezer and get to stay with my siblings then I don't care where I am." Ace told Dragon with a scowl, "Luffy also said we could trust you so I will." Ace muttered looking at the floor.

"I'm going to be Pirate King." Luffy told Dragon happily, throwing her arms into the air, "Ah! But I don't want to be separated from Ace-nii and Sabo-nii." Luffy gave Dragon her best puppy-eyes "If we join this army-thingy can we stay together?"

Dragon knew he would be lying if he said that his daughter wasn't adorable looking at him with big eyes while her cat ears lay flat against her hair. It took every bit if restraint he had not to cuddle Luffy to his chest and bury his face in her hair.

"No, I would never separate you from your siblings." He answered her at last. "With the revolutionary army you will train to become stronger so that you can fight against your enemies."

"We're already strong!" Ace shot at Dragon hotly, insulted since he felt that they were weak.

"Then the training will make you even stronger. We will protect and shelter you from all those who wish you harm." Dragon answered the hot tempered pre-teen.

Sabo turned to his brother, "I think we should accept. Remember what Dadan told us?"

Ace stared at Sabo for a few moments before nodding, "Fine, we'll join the revolutionaries."

Luffy smiled widely before intertwining both of her brother's hands with her own and hold them up in front of her, "I'll go wherever Ace-nii and Sabo-nii will go."

Dragon smiled and Ivankov who had remained silent throughout the conversation smiled as well. Having Dragon's daughter in the revolutionaries meant that he could protect her, but what confused the okama was whether Luffy's two brother's were also Dragon's children.

Looking at Luffy for a few minutes Dragon decided to take a risk, he knew that his daughter would be protected with the revolutionaries but that also meant that she would be exposed to danger. Her parentage was a secret that must be kept but also one she deserved to know since it would most likely put her in danger if the Marines or the Government ever discovered her.

"Luffy…" Dragon paused trying to find the right words for what he was about to say, "Has Garp ever told you about your parents?"

All three siblings looked at each other with confused expressions, unsure of where this new topic of conversation was going. Ivankov looked at his comrade with a worried expression, '_Are you really going to tell your daughter such a heavy secret, Dragon?_' the okama thought as he watched the expressions of the three children.

"I have parents?" Luffy asked Dragon with a confused expression

Ace gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course you have parents. Where did you think you came from?"

Luffy just shrugged her shoulders, "I never thought about it. I only had gramps and he never said anything."

Dragon looked his daughter in the eyes, not breaking contact, "Luffy…my full name is Monkey D. Dragon. I'm your father."

Ace and Sabo stared wide eyed at the leader of the revolutionaries "Ehh!" they yelled out in unison.

Luffy's expression however, didn't change, "Oh…and?"

The reaction of her brothers was immediate, "What do you mean 'and?'" Ace shouted at Luffy.

"Luffy, your father is the most wanted criminal in the world! Do you even know what that means?" Sabo cried out not even a second after Ace had finished. He had some sense left, so as not to shout out in case someone outside the sick bay heard.

Luffy simply stuck her little finger up her nose with an indifferent expression, "Doesn't that just mean that my dad is the same as Ace's, since Ace's dad was Gold Roger?"

Ace froze and took a defensive stance on the bed ready to bolt if he needed to, looking at Dragon with caution written on his face.

"Gol D. Roger was your father?" Dragon asked with a mildly curious voice

"Yeah, what of it?" Ace shot back

Dragon stuck his own little finger up his nose in a perfect copy of what Luffy had just done, his face indifferent, "hmm…that so."

Ace stared in shock at the man who was Luffy's father. "It doesn't matter who your father was." Dragon told Ace calmly removing the finger from his nose, "You're my daughter's precious brother and that's all that matters."

"You don't think I'm the child of a demon?" Ace asked softly, his voice incredulous

Dragon looked Ace straight in the eye before answering, "Roger wasn't a demon, if I said he was then that would also mean that Luffy was also the child of a demon since the Government calls me a demon as well. You're a good kid, who's not in any way responsible for what your father did when he was alive."

Ace sat back down on the bed and stared mutely at the floor before nodding. Luffy and Sabo grinned at each, happy that Dragon didn't hate Ace because of his father.

"Well then," Dragon said standing up, "I welcome you to the revolutionary army. We'll be leaving in a couple of hours so if you want to get some sleep that's fine since it's been a long day for all of you."

It was true since all three of the siblings were wrapped in bandages and looked exhausted. Mutely the brothers kicked off their shoes and the three climbed under the blankets of the bed they were sitting on. Luffy was in the centre with Ace on her right and Sabo on her left. After a few short minutes Dragon could heard their breathing had evened out that indicated that they had fallen asleep. With a small smile Dragon turned off the light as he left the sick bay, closely followed by Ivankov as he made his way to the deck.

Standing of the bow of the ship Dragon called out, letting his voice carry over the docks where the revolutionaries were hurrying about their task, "Prepare to set sail! We leave in three hours!"

Catching sight of his comrade, Bartholomew Kuma, Dragon made his way over to him.

"Kuma."

The double agent looked down at his leader as he stood in front of him, "How may I help you Dragon?" he asked politely

Dragon's voice was soft as he spoke which made the Shichibukai stain to hear. "I need to ask you a favour." The words made the huge man's eyebrows – which were hidden under his hat - rise since it was unheard of for their leader to ask any sort of favour.

"What is it?" he questioned his own voice just as soft

"There's someone I need you to protect."

**Sorry it took so long, I should have written this days ago but my inspiration, time and energy were running low since I need all of my weekend to recover from my new job. Working 9 to 5 is tough! I plan to have lots of father and daughter moments with Luffy and Dragon and I have every intention of making Dragon an awkward papa-san, since it would be a waste of good humour not to.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they really spurned me on, *wipes away tears* thank you! Also for Guest reviewer 3-san you asked if I can make the chapters longer, unfortunately I can say with absolute confidence "Sorry, no can do!" Writing chapter form 2,000 to 3,000 words is my limit. On only two occasions did I write a chapter over 5,000 words but I nearly died. On a side note this chapter is 3,550 words.**

**Thank you again *bows***


End file.
